


I'm Gonna Punch You

by takubi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Classical Music, M/M, Romance, nerd, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takubi/pseuds/takubi
Summary: Chanyeol's dumb. Baekhyun hates dumb people. Kyungsoo loves classical music and is kinda weird. Jongin loves everything about Kyungsoo.





	1. Pink Balloons

 

 

 

Chanyeol was called out to answer the question on the board. He looked around, confirming if it’s really him that was called out. He could see Baekhyun mouthing _dumbass_ , turning back and shaking his head, in front of him. _Oh no_. He can’t possibly answer the equation written on the board. It’s a no-no for him but he stands up anyway, he’s that prideful. Or maybe Baekhyun’s actions made him do it.

Holding the whiteboard marker on his right hand, he pressed the point of the pen on the board. The scent of the pen is nauseating. The room is so quiet that he could hear the clock ticking like it’s telling him to hurry up.

“S-sorry, Mr. Kim. I can’t do it.” Chanyeol admitted making the professor sigh.

“Can anyone help Mr. Park?” He fixed his glasses to have a clear look at his students as he scans them. Everyone’s suddenly busy with their own thing trying to avoid eye contact.

“I can do it.” Baekhyun confidently lifts his hand.

Chanyeol walks back to his seat only to be asked to stay to watch his classmate answer the stupid question. Chanyeol’s not stupid. It’s the question that is stupid. _Yeah, Park Chanyeol. Keep telling yourself that._

Baekhyun looks at him, their eyes meeting. He smirks at him.

 “You are dumber than I thought.” He chuckled. The smaller guy had the audacity to mock him in front of the professor. He snatched the marker off of his hand.

“It’s a quadratic equation.” Baekhyun starts writing formula and derivations Chanyeol doesn’t know shit about. He should, really. Before Chanyeol knew it, Baekhyun finished the problem in a matter of seconds.

“Very good, Mr. Byun. Mr. Park, you should learn a thing or two from him.”

The teacher’s remark made Baekhyun eye roll.

“I don’t want to have anything to do with him.” He mumbled. _Yeah, right, Byun Baekhyun. Keep telling yourself that._

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is not the type who would study hard. He likes playing games and sports, watching movies and binge eating on a Friday night. Chanyeol’s the type of person who would listen to upbeat songs. Baekhyun on the other hand would probably listen to classical music. Studying? That’s Baekhyun thing. Chanyeol loves to sleep in between classes and dozing off during lectures.  Baekhyun doesn’t sleep to read and memorized everything those being the reason why he’s always on top or at least that’s what Chanyeol presumed.

 

 

 

 

The school bell rang signaling the end of the class. Everyone’s busy arranging their things, preparing to go home. Baekhyun felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Good grades and nice and all but have you ever had a good night’s sleep?”

“Excuse me?”

Chanyeol wants to slap himself. Baekhyun clearly looks offended. He knows Baekhyun sleeps. Who doesn’t? He just wants to tease him, to talk to him.

“Chanyeol, can you please stop asking stupid questions. You’re making my head ache.” He grabbed his hair in frustration. “Shoo. Go away. Shoo, shoo.” He _shoo_ ed him away like a dog.

“Chanyeol, c’mon. Stop making Baekhyun’s life miserable.” Jongin pulled out his best friend out of the room.

 

 

“You listen to classical songs, right?” The morning class is cancelled because the teacher called in sick. Baekhyun decided to stay in the room. Chanyeol does too. Baekhyun starts wearing his earphones, ready to start to ignore everything around him when Chanyeol gave him that random question.

“What? Where’d you get that?” Baekhyun’s eyes furrowed, removing both of his earphones to have a clear conversation.

“Well,” Chanyeol scratched his head. “You look like the type of person who would.”

“Classical music is boring as fuck.” The other said, matter-of-factly. Chanyeol nodded his head in agreement. “I mean, I know some of them due to an Arts Appreciation assignment but that’s it.”

He instantly looks around, looking alarmed.

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked, amused.

“If Kyungsoo hears us, he would beat us up. Classical are his shit.”

Chanyeol laughed at that, making Baekhyun smile a little. Chanyeol’s smile is contagious. He’s cute, tall and stupid that it makes Baekhyun want to punch him on his mouth—with his own mouth, _softly_ —because he likes him. Not that he’s ever going to say that to Chanyeol’s stupidly handsome face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun’s so mean. He always hurts my feelings.”

“Boohoo, Chanyeol. What are you, five?” Sehun sighs. “He just likes teasing you.”

“Yeah, right. Why are we talking about him, anyway? Let’s play 1-2-Switch.”

Chanyeol is immersed in winning this round. Sehun won for the third consecutive time. It’s either Sehun is too good in this game or Chanyeol just suck at this game (or in everything in general). The latter didn’t feel like playing anymore but he continues playing because he has nothing else better to do. Jongin came over with food only to see both of his friends being stupid doing silly things in front of the screen, holding a miniature controller on their hands.

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun said I should stop eating anything instant or processed when I once brought out a pre-prepared meal I bought from the convenience store.”

“Oh, really?” Sehun knowingly smiles at him.

“What? What’s funny?”

“You’re talking about him again.”

“Who? Baekhyun?”

“Yes,” Jongin sighed in exasperation. “Baekhyun this. Baekhyun that. You talk about him all the time.” He says in exaggeration.

“And so?” Chanyeol cocks his eyebrows at his two friends.

“Chanyeol, I didn’t know I have to spell it out for you. You like Baekhyun.” Sehun said as he put his chopsticks away.

“What?!” He sputters, choking on his instant noodles. He immediately gulped down the glass of water beside his cup of noodles. Slamming the glass down, he declares: “No, I don’t.” He shakes his head. “I don’t like Byun Baekhyun. No way. Nope. Nuh-uh. Never.”

Jongin rubbed the side of his nape, his lips forming a thin line. “You _love_ him.”

“Ha-ha. Jongin, you’re funny.”

“I think he likes you, too. Probably.”

Chanyeol face lightens up, his cheeks are blushing because of Sehun’s statement. He tried to act cool but fails in doing so.

“No way. I think he hates my existence.” He slumps his shoulders.

“Chanyeol, _please._ The day you transferred to school Baekhyun ignored you. Baekhyun’s friendly to anyone. You don’t even know each other. I think you snatched him since day one.” Jongin side eyes him for the odd choice of wording. “Teenage girls usually act like that to the person they like when they can’t handle their emotion.” Sehun tried to explain. “I mean, Baekhyun’s a boy, but you got my point, right?”

“I don’t get it.” Chanyeol furrows his brows in confusion.

“Oh. You will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, what is _this_?”

_Shit, where did he get that fucking balloon. Do Kyungsoo you better lock your room ‘cause I’ll freakin’ burn your music sheets into ashes._

He pats his hands on his pockets to feel his ballpoint pen. _Where is it?_ He found the pen on the desk then grabbed it in a speed of light.

“Baekhyun what are you doi—”

_Pop!_

Yesterday, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were helping to set up a surprise birthday party for their calculus professor. They’re doing it because that way they would get a plus for their term test or at least that’s what their upperclassmen recommended to do. The said professor is pawn of Satan and gives complex problems that are out of this world. Anyway, what’s the harm on sucking up to your professors? Baekhyun would do everything to survive this semester without failing a subject.

Everyone’s busy doing decorations while the two are busy blowing the balloons that is going to be hanged later. Baekhyun puffs his cheeks too much, Kyungsoo noticed.

“Ahh, my cheeks hurts.” Baekhyun massages his cheeks, trying to soothe the pain.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo, being the random person he is, suddenly starts jotting down something on a balloon that they blew up.

“What are you writing?” Baekhyun asked in curiosity.

“Nothing,” he giggles, as he tries to hide it from the other’s line of sight.

Baekhyun hastily peeked over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He gasped.

“What the actual fuck, Kyungsoo.” He said as he grabbed the balloon only to be snatched back by Kyungsoo.

_‘Baekhyun_ _❤_ _Chanyeol’_ is written neatly on the bright pink party balloon, making Baekhyun feel a lot of emotions varying from joy to fear. He feels so attacked.

“What’s the harm? Chanyeol’s not here, he went home early.” Kyungsoo smiled innocently at him.

Baekhyun repeated the other’s words in annoying manner.

“Kyungsoo, give it to me. _Now._ ” He commanded.

“No.” before Baekhyun can grab it Kyungsoo run out of the room. Baekhyun followed him only to be grabbed by a professor by the collar. His little expedition earned him a scolding about running in the corridor and the accidents it can ensue. _And Kyungsoo gets away with it? That little runt._

Luckily, Jongin, the class representative, came to explain— _lie—_ that he asked Baekhyun to run to buy another set of balloons and that he needed it _asap_. Baekhyun’s hand is on his hips, his battle position on, looking ready to fight anytime. But as Jongin bowed in apology to the professor, he pushed down Baekhyun’s head to bow down with him. Baekhyun looked at him with irritation but decided to relent.

“Thanks.” He said, rather forced.

“Thank me later, I’m not completely lying earlier, I actually need you to buy another set of balloons.” He smiles apologetically at him.

“Fine, but find Kyungsoo for me.”

“Umm, okay?”

 

 

 

 

“There you are.” Jongin went back to the classroom to resume the preparation, they’re almost done. They just need to clean up and add more balloons in the front left corner of the room because the room decoration needs to be symmetrical as suggested by the upperclassmen, again.  

Kyungsoo hums in response. He’s busy entangling the particular balloon among the others, blending it well so it can’t be noticed easily.

“Baekhyun’s looking for you.”

“I know.”

_There._ Kyungsoo stepped back a little to admire his creation.

“I, also, have been looking for someone like you.”

Kyungsoo eyes widen like it’s gonna pop out of his eye socket, he then looked at Jongin like he grew another head coming out of his neck.

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, why did you do that?!”

“Did what?” he asked, tilting his head.

“The balloon says Baekhyun _heart_ Chany—” before Chanyeol could finish his sentence, Baekhyun threw a pack of balloons on his face.

“ _Ouch_ ,” the plastic pack hit the taller guy’s right eye making him tear up a little.

“Chanyeol, oh my God, I’m so sorry.” He rushed to him and cups Chanyeol’s face to have a clear look on his reddening eye.

Baekhyun genuine worried face is cute. He’s too close, just a little push and Chanyeol would be kissing those lips that always say harsh words to him. Looks like the smaller guys realizes their closeness, he backs up. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by the shoulders his grip strong and firm. The latter thinks how much he wanted to be pushed by those arms. _Shut up, stupid brain._

“Baekhyun-ah, do you love me?” Chanyeol whispered, his voice low and hot against Baekhyun’s face. His brain is probably playing with his body. His knees are going to give away any moment.

“What are you saying? Let go of me.” He tried to shake off Chanyeol hands but he tightens his hold. Chanyeol is looking at him intently, he looks away. “Chanyeol, I swear to God, I’m gonna punch you and you’re going to regret it.” He threatens.

“Do it.” Chanyeol pulled him closer, their proximity inching closer, the former looking down at him in mockery and adoration.

Baekhyun closed the gap between their lips. Chanyeol smiled to their kiss. _This prick._ It was magical and messy, and as cliché as it sound, everything is in slow motion. Baekhyun’s not sure what made his rationality go away and what made him give in. It’s probably because of how sweet Chanyeol smells and how much he’s holding back his feelings for the taller guy, he’s been wanting those lips, he’s been in love with Chanyeol since the day he laid his eye on the incredibly handsome lanky guy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, there’s something on your nails.” Baekhyun’s been wanting to make his scores with Kyungsoo equal. He made him confess to Chanyeol, it ended well but Baekhyun’s petty so he wants to avenge Kyungsoo just because.

Kyungsoo extends his hand out with his palms facing down; he scans his fingers for any dirt.

“Huh? There’s nothing wrong with my nails.”

“Well, this magazine says: If a young boy is asked to look at his fingernails, he would turn his palms up and curl his fingers towards himself—”

“Baekhyun’s that’s stupid.” Chanyeol cuts him.

“I’m listening.” Sehun says.

“—otherwise, if he holds his hands palms down, fingers straight out and a little splayed, he will probably grow up gay.”

“ _Oh_ , I see.” Kyungsoo deadpans, boring holes to Baekhyun’s face and his annoying square smile.

“Well, Byun Baekhyun, it’s my turn. Now, if you would please get the plastic bottle beside you.” It sounded more like an order than a request.

“Okay, chill. Why are you so mad?” Baekhyun laughs nervously, grabbing the plastic bottle.

“Level it to your face then close your eyes.”

Baekhyun’s reluctant but he does it anyway. “Now, what?” _Is he going to pour water on me?_

“Can you feel a connection?” Baekhyun opened his right eye. _Huh?_

“Because you’re as fake as a plastic bottle.”

The others _oooh_ -ed in chorus.

“Burn, baby, burn.” Sehun laughs, pointing at Baekhyun’s dumbfounded face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo invited everyone in a recital. He won tickets online from a random classical music nerds Facebook page. Chanyeol and Baekhyun is seated on Sehun’s left, Kyungsoo and Jongin on the other side. Everybody is just waiting for the show to start. Sehun is already dozing off.

As much as Kyungsoo loves Baekhyun and his _boyfriend_ Chanyeol, he can’t stand them being noisy and too affectionate to each other—Chanyeol’s won’t stop nibbling Baekhyun’s overly sensitive nape resulting to Baekhyun making weird noises and him smacking Chanyeol’s arm playfully in return—so he kicked them out voluntarily before they all get kicked out. He can’t miss this show; he always wanted to watch one. The two gladly get out of the theatre and agreed to meet outside after the show. “It’s gonna be _bohsrhing anashwayesh_.” Chanyeol covered Baekhyun’s mouth to prevent being slaughtered by everyone, including Kyunsoo, inside.

“I can’t with those two.” He huffs.

“Hush, let’s not think about them and just enjoy the show.” Jongin casually place his arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, rubbing it soothingly.

“Why can’t they just get off of each other’s skin for once?” the doe eyed boy leans comfortably on Jongin’s shoulder.

Sehun, who was woken up by the fuss his friends made, slowly shakes his head at them in disbelief and closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_the end._

 


	2. Dark Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note: i hope u guys enjoyed this extra chap I might add a few more. ((sehun stay strong /cackles)) (+ this is set before chap 1 excluding the last part)

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up to his cellphone alarm playing ‘A Little Night Music’. He jolts up the moment it played. He never turns his alarm off and let it play as he prepares to go to school, it’s his morning ritual. The song make him feel rushing like he’s going to be late but he’s not, it may be stressful to others but for him it’s calming.

While eating pancakes which her mom cooked, his phone vibrated. He took one final bite of the pancake and grimaced at the sweetness of the flat cake.

“Mom, I told you to lessen the honey, it’s too sweet!” he cried out to her mom upstairs who’s probably doing household chores.

He opened his phone.

 

Oh God, Kyungsoo. Where are you? There’s a transferee. I’m dead.

Good morning, too, Baekhyun. U dead? That’s wonderful.

 

 

 

 

 

He was half an hour early for class when he saw the unfamiliar face. He ogled at the mysterious boy and scans his face, his eyes zooming in. He grabbed the doorframe and leaned back on it; he needed something to lean on to. The boy is exactly his type.

He made a beeline to his self-assigned seat.

“Good morning, my name’s Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you.” The boy greeted his voice cheerful and his smile’s so bright that Baekhyun almost lift his hand cover his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Hi. I’m Baekhyun.” He says as he put his bag on his seat, his voice aloof. He didn’t glance at the friendly guy and keep himself busy preparing his notes.

“Not so friendly, are we?”

Baekhyun’s is too immersed typing something on his phone that he didn’t hear the other’s comment.

 

 

 

 

 

“Puh-lease. You could’ve seat somewhere else if you didn’t want to sit next to him.” Kyungsoo scoffs at him.

Baekhyun fake gasped at him. “Kyungsoo, it’s an unspoken rule to sit on the chair you sat on since your first day of school.”

His best friend rolls his eye in to back of his head in irritation. “I’m done with you. Whatever makes you sleep at night.” Kyungsoo shrugs as he goes back to his seat adjacent to Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

Their technical writing professor dismissed them early in the afternoon only to left them with an essay. Baekhyun internally groaned at this but his frustration clearly shows on his face. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, swiftly starts writing. He loves writing essay; his ideas pour outs like a river of words as he articulate his opinion on the certain subject of the given essay.

He can hear Baekhyun groan behind him. “Kyungsoo-ah, can I borrow your pen eraser?”

Kyungsoo passed the eraser diagonally behind him without looking back.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun muttered, leaning back a little to give his friend’s back a judging look, his friend is concentrating too much on their seatwork. Chanyeol watched their interaction, Baekhyun’s playful side made him chuckle.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo finished his essay without a hitch. He smiled at his finished work.

“Here, Kyungsoo. Thanks for the eraser.”

Kyungsoo finally turns around to get his eraser only to grab something else. He accidentally cups a feel of the class representative’s crotch. Oh dear God. Kim Jongin jumps a little at the touch. Kyungsoo tries to cover his blushing face only to quickly put it away realizing he just touched that. He could see Baekhyun putting his fist in his gaping mouth in shock.

 

 

 

“I didn’t know you were that aggressive.” Baekhyun whistles.

“Oh God. Oh God, what should I do?” Kyungsoo is acting hysterical, he didn’t even registers Baekhyun’s bad joke.

“Kyungsoo, you’re starting to sound like me.”

They are walking out of the school. The corridor is bustling with students on their way home.

“This is all your fault.” Kyungsoo points at his face. “You and your poor eye-hand coordination.”

“What?” he dismissively laughs at him. “Don’t worry, I think that Jongin guy enjoyed it. Your touch electrified his balls.” He said as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Kyungsoo looks at him with disgust. “People don’t usually say balls in public.”

“People don’t usually grab somebody’s crotch in public.” Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest with sass. Kyungsoo can’t think of a retort and let Baekhyun win—only—this time.

“And oh, before I forget. Is it big?” Before Kyungsoo could hit Baekhyun on the face with his solid bag packed with thick books, the latter runs ahead like a track and field club member would.

 

 

 

 

 

“What’s that cute little guy’s full name?”

Chanyeol knew Sehun and Jongin from middle school so they’re catching up and gathering around Sehun’s desk on the back of the classroom.

“Chanyeol, I can’t believe the first thing you think of after transferring is to flirt.” Sehun grimaced at him.

“Oh, that’s Byun Baekhyun. He may not look like it but he’s the class’ top achiever.”

“Is he usually a snob?”

“Nah, he’s friendly. He lets me copy his notes all the time,” says Sehun who is busy writing a draft for his essay.

“Anyway, I’m going to erase the writings on the board. You guys, should finish your essays.”

The two stands up. Chanyeol went back to his seat next to the cute little guy named Byun Baekhyun. Jongin walks between the two.

Before Jongin knew it, Do Kyungsoo—the odd kid and Baekhyun’s double act partner, is grabbing the eraser Baekhyun is trying to hand to him. He’s already moving forward so he inevitably places himself where Kyungsoo should be grabbing the pen eraser. Jongin jumps stiffly. The touch was electrifying; no one has touched the d before or at least in that way.

Kyungsoo immediately draws his hand to cover his face but pulled it back and gawks at him. Jongin found his reaction cute and endearing.

 

 

 

 

 

“I, also, have been looking for someone like you.”

Kyungsoo can’t process the words he just heard. It’s the first time he heard a sentence with the words phrased like that said to him. Oh, this is a confession. Right?

Right? He questions himself. His heart beats faster and faster like how Für Elise’ tempo sped up a minute into the song.

Seeing as Kyungsoo isn’t responding, Jongin moves closer.

“Uh… I’m the one who’s been giving you gifts. I like yo—”

“So you’re the one who’s been hanging gifts on my locker.” Kyungsoo finally looks at him in the eye, his mouth forming an ‘o’, things clearing up on his maze-like head.

“Yes.” Jongin admits then scratches his nape, a habit when he’s embarrassed.

“I don’t like white chocolates, they’re too sweet.” Kyungsoo states out of nowhere and busies himself doing a knot on the strings of the balloons only to untie them, repeating it again for a few times.

“Oh.” Jongin doesn’t know what to say.

“I like dark chocolates though.” He added.

“O-oh.” The taller guy smiles, his brows furrowing, he’s wondering where this conversation’s going.

“I also like tanned handsome guys like you.” Kyungsoo buries his face in the pink balloons. What was that? Oh my gosh.

Kyungsoo has been completely oblivious who’s been leaving gifts hanging at his locker’s lock. The gifts contains small notes with messages like ‘you’re cute when you’re stupid’ (he crushed the note inside his fist and hit Baekhyun because he can’t contain his feelings—of annoyance and butterflies in the stomach that he’s read somewhere in girls’ magazine before—earning a Why did you do that for! from Baekhyun) and a ‘I think I fall for you more and more each day’ note with a red rose that are a little too sweet for his taste but makes his heart tremble anyway.

“I’m so happy.” Jongin scoops Kyngsoo in his arms. “I thought you’re going to reject me.”

“Meep.”

Jongin looks at him, his brows cocked.

“I mean me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun is walking out his cute little white bichon pup, Vivi. They’re walking through the downtown and decided to take a break on the bench in front of a café. He bends down to pat Vivi’s head, his pet leaning to his touch. He then saw something—someone—familiar. Jongin is feeding Kyungsoo with a spoonful of chocolate shortcake; they’re eyes brimming with honey-like love for each other. Sehun hastily stands up and pulls on Vivi’s leash.

“C’mon, Vivi. Let’s go buy ice cream.” The dog joyfully barks at him.

The duo stumbled across a lovey-dovey couple, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who’s holding each other’s sticky hands, rubbing to Sehun’s face their closeness.

“Oh hi, Sehun. And hello, to you, too, Vivi.” Baekhyun crouches and rubs the dog’s ears with his left hand, the other hand still intact with Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol nods at his friend. Sehun nods back.

“Baby, let’s go. We’re going to be late, the movie starts at 2.”

The two bid farewell at Sehun and Vivi.

“Don’t ever call me baby again.” He could hear Baekhyun reprimanding Chanyeol as they go on their way. _Damn, he’s so whipped._

Sehun watched as the two left.

“Oh, Vivi, you’re the only one I need.” He cooed at the dog and picks him up to hug him.


End file.
